


wrapped around your finger like a red string of fate

by MusicalMoritz



Category: DC - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this to spite homophobes who hate on lgbtq+ ships, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform, Wally drinks a soda, basically just Dick simping for Wally, sex is briefly mentioned but non explicit, specifically this one dude on Insta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMoritz/pseuds/MusicalMoritz
Summary: Basically just Dick and Wally cuddling and watching Say Yes To The Dress+Dick being a simp. This took me way longer to write than it should have
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	wrapped around your finger like a red string of fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone <3 I hope you’re all doing well. I kind of wrote this to spite people who comment on posts of mlm or wlw ships with “no” or “ew” or “they aren’t gay” so, uhh, if you’re one of those people…screw you ig??? But if not then enjoy!!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters or Say Yes To The Dress(or the Coca Cola brand)

Falling for Wally was like jumping without a safety net. Like walking a tightrope blindfolded, scaling a building without a safety harness. 

For Dick, real love meant being able to trust someone else completely. He went through life with his guard constantly up, sleeping with one eye open as Bruce had always instructed. But things were different with Wally. With Wally, he was allowed to relax, to feel safe-to trust without fear of any terrible consequences. 

It was something he found somewhat embarrassing; allowing himself to be so vulnerable with someone else. In fact, he doesn’t think he could have fallen for anyone else so hard. But Wally is Dick’s safe space, his home. He reminds him to breathe. Loving Wally has always come naturally to him. 

Their whole relationship was built off of this pure, amazing love they had for each other. Dick and Wally admired each other more than anyone else in the world, and thoroughly enjoyed spending time together. He knew things were bound to get boring at some point, maybe 10 or 20 years down the road, but Dick couldn’t ever see himself falling out of love with Wally. No matter how many trashy reality tv shows he dragged Dick into watching. 

“That dress is hideous,” critiqued the redhead through a mouthful of chips. “She better not pick that one.” 

“I think she’s gonna pick it,” Dick groaned, currently being spooned by his husband on the couch. His head rested against Wally’s chest, arms tucked under his head. 

Wally snorted. “It’s always the ones with the annoying siblings who drag them into wearing something ugly. You have annoying siblings and you didn’t wear anything like that to our wedding.” 

“Well,” Dick reasoned, “to be fair, I wore a tux.” 

“Still though, you looked incredible. Kinda made me feel like I was wearing a potato sack in comparison.” 

The brunet laughed, shaking his head. “If anyone could make a potato sack look good, Wall, it’s you.” 

“I guarantee you’re the only person who thinks that,” Wally said before turning back to the television in dismay after hearing the bride say “yes”. 

“Told ya,” Dick grinned. 

He was half paying attention to the show and half busy being hypnotized by the way Wally’s fingers slowly threaded through his hair. He absentmindedly wonders if his husband is doing that to tease him, but either way it’s just making him sleepy. 

His eyes flutter shut, reveling in the sheer softness of this moment. Speedsters have a slightly warmer body temperature than most humans do, so cuddling with Wally has always had this extra homey feel to it. He’s found lately that Wally’s arms are his favorite place to exist in. 

Bruce had been adamantly against their relationship at first-Wally was a speedster and about three years older than Dick, and he generally thought that Robin trusted him too easily. Still, it didn’t take long for him to realize that the redhead wasn’t going anywhere. 

Because, for Dick, Wally was an escape. When he was with Wally, he didn’t have to be “Nightwing” or “Dick Grayson”, he could just be himself. He could be whoever Wally wanted him to be, and that was enough for him. He didn’t care if he had to be Blüdhaven’s sexiest vigilante, or the Wayne’s hottest son, as long as he got to be Wally West’s husband. 

Correction: Wally West-Grayson’s husband. 

Some people made fun of him for it, called him a sap-in fact, he’s been accused on more than one occasion of not being able to hold a conversation without mentioning his husband. But what can he say? He’s so absolutely and wholeheartedly in love with the most wonderful guy on the planet, and he has no intention of ever shutting up about that. 

“Could you get me a soda?” The redhead asked. “Oh-shoot, sorry, didn’t realize you were sleeping. I can-“

“No, it’s okay,” Dick insisted, standing up. “The kitchen’s right there, it’s not like it’s much of a hassle or anything.” 

“I could literally grab one in less than a second…” Wally argued. Still, he didn’t stop Dick from quickly waltzing over to the kitchen and coming back with a Coke in his hand. 

The brunet could practically hear Roy calling him a simp, but he shrugged off the thought. 

“Here you go, love,” Dick smiled, returning to his former spot in Wally’s arms. 

Wally kissed the top of his lover’s head, turning his attention back to the television. 

Dick closed his eyes again, reveling in the feel of Wally’s arms around his shoulders, his face against the soft fabric of Wally’s shirt and their legs entangled underneath a throw blanket. It felt like his own little slice of paradise. He would be contempt to spend the rest of his life like this. 

He feels his mind growing heavier with sleep, letting out a yawn. He barely registers Wally’s hand rubbing his back affectionately, causing him to instinctively cuddle closer. 

They don’t usually get many consecutive hours of sleep together, partly because of Dick’s workaholic schedule and partly because of Wally’s speedster energy. They usually try to go to sleep around the same time, but they usually end up waking each other up multiple times throughout the night to talk about random stuff-“they” meaning mostly Wally. Not to mention, Wally’s speedster libido. If they decide to get frisky sometime before bed, the redhead usually stays in that mood throughout the night. 

Dick usually thinks he can keep up with the speedster, but after the third or fourth round he starts to get a bit oversensitive. He can always say no, of course, and sometimes he does; but other times all it takes is one look at Wally’s desperate, somewhat guilty face asking if they can do it one more time and suddenly he’s the one begging. 

Needless to say, they usually have to stick to napping throughout the day. Not that Dick minds-there’s nobody he’d rather be woken up by than Wally. 

He looks up suddenly, words leaving his mouth before he can even think them.

“I love you.” 

The redhead just kisses him, as if Dick had just said the most natural thing in the world. It was something they said so often that it came easier than breathing. At this point, it felt like a fact everyone should know; the sky is blue, the sun rises in the morning, Dick Grayson loves Wally West. In fact, some days it felt like the only reality he could depend on. 

“I love you too.” 

Dick closes his eyes at that, finally letting sleep come to him. 

There was a time when he always slept with one eye open, knowing that trusting someone is the greatest risk one could possibly take. Now, he falls in confidence, knowing that the speedster will be there to catch him when he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Remember to get plenty of sleep and stay hydrated ^u^


End file.
